


Everything

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five embarrassing things Charles knows about Erik, and one thing that he isn't embarrassed about at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

1  
Erik likes to take bubble baths, because his mother loved them. (Charles thinks it’s sweet.)

2  
Erik speaks ten languages. One of them is from a tv show about space. (Charles has no idea why this embarrasses Erik, all he knows is that it has something to do with not being seen as a ‘geek’.)

3  
When no one else is around, Erik calls Charles ‘baby’. (Charles finds this almost unbearably hot.)

4  
Erik has his nipples pierced. He says it’s because he can’t always be sure that there will be metal near him. (Charles knows it’s because Erik never expected to find someone to belong with, and his nipples are sensitive. With his nipples pierced, he could get himself off faster and better.)

5  
He wears turtlenecks because Schmidt carved his name on Erik’s back. He can’t stand to have anyone to see it, to have them know that at one point, he was _owned_. (He told Charles he doesn’t mind that Charles sees, because Charles lived it with him in his mind that first night they met.)

+1  
Erik loves Charles. It’s the best thing about his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, that language from the tv show about space? If you were wondering, it's Vulcan. For the irony factor. I've been informed that the timeline is wrong, but really, it's fanfic. Fanfic is all about things that didn't actually happen. ^_^ If I get a note back from an anon about their prompt I might be writing Charles/Neal Caffery. Hell, I might write it ANYWAY because they haven't told me no.


End file.
